


Raw

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Condom Removal, M/M, Pregnancy Risk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stealthing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter, worried about getting pregnant, insists that Tony either use a condom or pull out.Tony does as he is asked. For a while.





	Raw

Tony has never been good at taking “no” for an answer. He gets what he wants, when he wants it. Period.

But then he meets Peter. And he is willing to bend his own rules… to a point.

Peter absolutely loves having sex. He asks for it constantly, begging Tony to fuck him over desks, in office chairs, on the floor, in his bed, in the kitchen, anywhere. All the time.

Tony is happy to oblige, fucking Peter with equal enthusiasm. The problem is that Peter won’t let Tony finish inside him. He’s not on any kind of birth control, and doesn’t want to be. Peter insists that Tony either pull out, or wear a condom if he wants to finish inside.

Tony has tried really hard to follow this rule of Peter’s. After all, it’s Tony’s fault for sleeping with someone so young. Peter is only 19, he doesn’t want to deal with any extra hormones, unlike all of the people Tony was with before, who either took hormonal birth control or couldn’t get pregnant at all.

But Tony’s willingness to do it is wearing thin. Peter’s pussy is absolutely perfect, it hugs his cock just right, and looking so beautiful stretched around his length. Today, as he often does, Tony wears a condom so that he doesn’t have to pull out.

Peter squirms and sighs beneath him, on his back with his legs spread wide for Tony. His fingers rub at his clit, and his eyes are squeezed shut, the effort to reach an orgasm clear on his face.

Tony wets his lips. The downfall of using a condom is that the sensation in muted. He can feel the heat, but not the glorious slick of the inside of Peter’s body. He can eventually get there, but it’s not nearly as satisfying as feeling the real thing. Eventually, a sinister idea pops into Tony’s head.

Tony quickly pulls out, cooing sweetly, “You feel so good, Peter, you’re going to make me fucking lose it.” Tony’s gruff speech covers up the small pop the condom makes as he pulls it off. “How am I supposed to hold it when you are so perfect?”

Peter huffs a small giggle, wiggling his hips impatiently. “I dunno but please don’t stop, please…”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Tony murmurs, carefully pressing back inside. He watches Peter’s face to see if he will notice the difference, and when it is clear that he doesn’t, Tony starts snapping his hips mercilessly. He can just pull out. When he gets close he will pull out. But for right now, he can pretend that he won’t, and he can enjoy this harmless sneakiness.

Tony groans as the familiar pressure of an orgasm squeezes at his spine, his heart racing with excitement. He watches himself fuck Peter’s pussy, his cock disappearing and reemerging steadily. Peter squeals beneath him, babbling little encouragements of _keep going_ and _oh god, don’t stop yet_. Tony bites his lip. Does he really need to pull out? He’s made it this far, would it really be that bad if he just…

Tony grips Peter’s hips as he ejaculates, the wet heat of his come mixing with Peter’s juices. Tony grunts with each pulse of his orgasm, all the more satisfying now that it has happened the way he wanted it to.

Tony slowly pulls out; looking down at his head covered in his own spunk, and smirks at the white fluid dripping from Peter’s slit.

“I didn’t come…” Peter whines, bucking his hips weakly into the air.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Tony says darkly, hunkering down between Peter’s legs. “I’m going to take care of that.”

Peter gasps sharply when Tony’s tongue lathes over his clit, and his fingers take the place of Tony’s cock in assaulting his g-spot. Peter twists as he cries out, his head digging back into the pillow.

Tony is careful to drag out all of his seed as he fingers Peter, wiping the mess on the sheets periodically. “You’re so wet for me, Peter; you’re making such a mess.” Tony continues, enjoying the taste of himself on his tongue.

But Peter is so far gone that he can barely even hear, the heat of his orgasm clamping down on his whole body as he shouts brokenly. “I’m- I’m coming!”

Tony moans in acknowledgement, stopping the motion of his tongue to keep from over stimulating him. He waits for Peter’s walls to stop pulsing on his fingers before he pulls them away, slimy and glistening with their combined fluids. Tony smiles sweetly. “You lie right here, let me get a towel.”

“‘Kay.” Peter huffs, his body limp. He squeaks quietly when a warm, damp washcloth is wiped over him, cleaning off the evidence of their good time.

In the coming weeks, Tony has a hard time not removing the condom each time he and Peter have sex. Meaning, he removes it every single time he is ready to climax. His cock just feels so good, and warm, and slick when it is bare inside Peter’s hole. When he fills Peter to the brim with his release, he feels so animalistic and in control that he sometimes feels faint.

And Peter never notices, always so caught up in the moment when Tony eats him out after sex that he doesn’t even realize that the condom is missing.

When he starts feeling overly sleepy, and starts getting sick every day, and can cry at the drop of a hat a few weeks later, Tony tries not to allow his blood to run cold when Peter runs into his lab one day, a plastic stick in his hand.

“I knew pulling out was a shitty way to keep from getting pregnant.” Peter cries into Tony’s chest, a positive pregnancy test gripped in his trembling hand. “I should have just asked you to wear condoms every time!”

Tony smirks at the wall at the realization that he is off the hook. “It’s okay, baby. We will make this work, alright?”

“Alright…” Peter murmurs, squeezing Tony tighter. There is a stretch of silence before Peter says softly, “Well, at least you don’t have to use condoms for a few months, right?”

Tony snorts. “Right.”


End file.
